


A Record Spins a Tune

by spinsomestarstonight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinsomestarstonight/pseuds/spinsomestarstonight
Summary: It's a wonderful night, but something's wrong. Nothing a rooftop chat can't fix.





	1. Dinner? Sure.

A Record Spins A Tune

The day was beautiful, sunny and not a cloud in the sky, a rare occasion in Brooklyn. Steve and Bucky had been working all day; Steve at the small newspaper company downtown and Bucky at the record store a few blocks from his apartment. Neither had seen each other in days, and today was a special occasion. It was Marie’s birthday, Bucky’s little sister. Mrs. Barnes had spent all day laboring over a beautiful pink frosted cake, and they were all eating at the Roger’s. Bucky could hardly wait to have his break, and as soon as Mrs. Gretchen the storekeeper handed him his check and a pat on the back, he was out the door, jogging and then breaking into a sprint to make it to the tiny bakery before Steve got off work. The bell above the door jingled as he walked in, and a lanky young woman smiled at him flirtatiously, leaning over the tall counter. A sweet smell wafted throughout the store and snaked out into the streets. Bucky grinned back at the brunette and her smile grew even wider. “What can I get you today?” The girl asked sweetly as Bucky looked at the menu of all sorts of tantalizing and delicious treats. He finally decided on two pieces of caramel and handed her some coins. The girl waved goodbye as he exited the store and Bucky headed down the avenues that were slowly becoming more crowded the closer he got to downtown. Pushing through the crowd, he quickly walked over to the stone building that was the newspaper company. He walked to the door, and with a few “‘scuse me"s and “pardon me”s, stepped inside, pulling the door open. Looking around the room, Bucky walked over to where Steve normally sat at his desk but oddly found that he wasn’t there. He walked over to the front desk and leaned over the counter. An old lady had her back to him, restocking the shelves and obviously not noticing he was there. “Excuse me?” He said. The lady still didn’t notice him, so he gently tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, a surprised look on her face. “Can I help you?” She squeaked, shaken. “Oh, goodness, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Bucky said, concerned. “ I just wanted to ask where my friend Steve is. He’s not at his desk, and I don’t know where else he may be. Do you happen to know where he is?”  
The woman squinted in concentration and then shook her head. “ I’m sorry dear, who now?” She asked. Bucky frowned “Steve Rogers?” He asked. “I believe he works here?”  
“Sorry, dear, don’t recall! I do hope you find him, though.” She said, turning back to the shelves. Bucky felt an ooze of dread slide down his throat and into his stomach, settling. “Well, thank you anyways.” He said, panicked. “Have a good one.” The woman looked back to respond, but Bucky was already out of the building, coat flapping behind him as he ran down the dirty crowded streets. Panting, he skidded down alleys, up streets, looking into shops that Steve could sometimes be found looking at books or pens or the like in, but Bucky couldn’t find him anywhere. His breath caught in his throat as he tore down the avenue by the Roger’s house and ran up the stairs. He knocked rapidly on the door with a shaky hand, breath coming in gasps. Mrs. Rogers opened the door in an apron covered in stains, and a wonderful smell drifted into the air. “Bucky?” She asked, confused. “Are you alright?” Bucky caught his breath for a minute. “ Steve.” He gasped. “ Do you, do you know where he is?”  
Mrs. Rogers tilted her head, as quick footsteps bounded down the stairs inside as Steve appeared in the doorway, an ink stain on his cheek. “Buck?” He asked. “What’cha doin' here? Dinner’s not until 7!” Bucky stared at Steve, his brows slightly furrowed. “Where were you?” He asked, a bit of anger seeping into his words. Steve then realized that he might have done something kind of stupid, and pulled him in, closing the door behind him. Mrs. Rogers walked back into the kitchen, humming a tune as she smiled at the two boys. Bucky smiled back at her, but it was more of a grimace, and as soon as Mrs. Rogers was out of sight the smile vanished and Bucky slammed Steve into the wall. “Where the hell were you? I was looking all over, god, kid, I looked in all the alleys and who knows, you could’ve been splattered on one of them and-.”  
Steve stopped his rant, rubbing Bucky’s arm reassuringly and smiling at him. “I’m fine, Buck. I was just helping Ma with dinner, and I took an early day off.” At that, Bucky loosened his grip on Steve’s arm and sighed, turning to the small window and scrubbing his hair unconsciously. “Hey,” Steve said softly. “I’m fine! You shouldn’t worry so much about me- I can take care of myself!” He smiled reassuringly at Bucky, touching his hand. Bucky sighed and squeezed Steve’s hand, giving him his own crooked, tired grin. “I know, kid, but sometimes I just worry that…” he trailed off. He shook his head as to shake off cobwebs and dusted off his pants, looking over his shoulder at the kitchen. “Well, if I’m here early, I better at least make myself useful.” Bucky turned to Steve and smiled.“I’ll help your mom with the cooking; you go sketch a bit. I know you haven’t done that in a while, and plus, you need some downtime. I’ll call you if we need you!” Bucky winked at him and walked into the kitchen, chattering to Mrs. Rogers. Steve smirked as he dug into his bag and pulled out his sketchbook, opening a clean page. Pulling out a well-loved pencil, he laid down a quick sketch and started to add details. He had been thinking of the bookstore downtown, and his hand moved around the page trying to capture it. He had drawn it dozens of times, but it always looked just a little bit off. Frustrated, he started a new drawing. He drew really without thinking, and ended up a few minutes later with a messy drawing of Bucky in army uniform, grinning over to the side. Steve stared at it for a moment, surprised at what he had drawn. He then closed his sketchbook and gently tucked it back into his bag. He got up from the floor and stretched, walking into the kitchen. As he went down the hallway, he heard a smooth, high voice coming out of the door, along with a creamy tenor joining it. He poked his head in to see that Bucky and his mother had the radio on and were singing along with it, using wooden spoons as microphones and dancing as they cooked. Bucky noticed that Steve was hanging in the doorway, and his smile grew even broader as he pulled him in, still singing. Bucky twirled him around as he sang. “You’ve heard of “Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue,” that’s just corny poetry!” He crowed, swinging Steve around in the small kitchen and dipping him. Steve grinned, and even though he wasn’t any good, joined in. “Maybe corn is just the thing for people like you and me!” Mrs. Rogers smiled and joined in as well, swaying to the music as the three of them sang. “Folks may say we’re antiquated- if they do, who cares? So we’re not sophisticated, leave it to the millionaires!” They belted and collapsed into a pile of giggles. Bucky wiped a tear from his eye as he smiled, taking a deep breath and helping Mrs. Rogers up. They were all still laughing minutes later, and still as the doorbell rang. “Steve, dear, go get it!” Mrs. Rogers said, smiling as she cooked fresh carrots. Steve walked to the door, Bucky trailing along behind, and opened the door to reveal Mrs. Barnes and her daughters, Rebecca and Marie, who were chattering animatedly to each other. Mrs. Barnes had a large box in her arms and was fussing at the girls to ‘be quiet, there are neighbors!’ She didn’t at first notice that Steve and Bucky were at the door until she just about knocked Steve over. Mrs. Barnes gasped and fussed over the two of them, apologizing and then thrusting the large box into Bucky’s hands, and hurrying into the kitchen. Bucky staggered under the weight and nearly lost his balance, Steve sniggering behind him. They entered the kitchen and Bucky set the box down, stretching his back. “Jeez, Mom, that was heavy. Exactly how big is that cake?” he asked, looking into the box, lifting one of the tabs. Mrs. Barnes swatted his hand. “James Barnes, don’t you dare go touching that!” she said. “I worked long and hard on it and I don’t want you messing it up!” Bucky sighed and walked away from the cake, mumbling. “And don’t you go talking behind my back, either!” Mrs. Barnes called behind him, and then turned to Steve, smiling warmly. “Steve, dear, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!” She looked him up and down and then ruffled his hair. “I hope you’re not still hanging out with my hooligan of a son!” She said playfully because she knew Steve and Bucky were thick as thieves, positively inseparable. “No, if course not, Mrs. Barnes! I’d never- he’s a nuisance and a terrible influence!” Steve laughed, giving Mrs. Barnes a long-overdue hug, and walking her to the kitchen, where Marie and Rebecca were oohing and aahing over the cake. It was delicately and beautifully decorated, and Marie was practically dancing around the kitchen table in anticipation. “Cake, cake, cake, cake!” The girls chanted, hands balled up in fists as they marched around the room. Coming up from behind, Steve scooped up Marie in his arms as she giggled and squealed, Rebecca running around and kicking Steve in the legs playfully. Steve shrieked almost as loudly as the girls, and dropped Marie on the floor, laughing. Bucky smiled brightly from across the kitchen, getting some of the less cracked plates out of the cupboard and setting out the table. As he set out the forks, Steve grabbed his hand and spun Bucky around, grinning rambunctiously. “Take a break, pal! I’ve got this, go play with your sisters!”  
Bucky grinned with appreciation and went to go get Marie and Rebecca calmed down for dinner as Steve and Mrs. Rogers finished setting the table. Walking over to the girls, he grabbed them both playfully by the ears and dragged them screaming with laughter to the table. Finally, everyone had corralled together and sat down to a delicious looking piping hot meal. Mrs. Barnes had cooked a bit of chicken, some soup, and had made a pitcher of lemonade, which was a rare drink since the war had started. In turn, Mrs. Rogers had made rolls and cooked carrots and greens with vinegar. Everyone sat down and put food onto their plates, talking all the while.  
“Did you hear about Mrs. Rainer?” Mrs. Barnes asked, scooping a few carrots.  
“No, what about her?” Mrs. Rogers turned to face her, a bit of a concerned look on her face.  
“Her husband got back from the war yesterday.” Mrs Barnes responded.  
“Oh!” Mrs. Rogers gasped. “How is he?” Mrs. Barnes laughed a bit and swallowed her food. “In a box!” she said.  
“Oh, no. That's dreadful; I hope Lisa’s alright.” Mrs. Rogers said sympathetically.  
“Oh, she’s fine.” Mrs. Barnes speared a turnip green. “She’ll get over it- she never really loved him anyways.”  
“Still, it is a bit sad.”  
“Maybe so.” Mrs. Barnes shrugged. They resumed eating in a comfortable silence. Steve looked over at Bucky, who had a bit of a sick look on his face. “Are you okay?” Steve mouthed. Bucky gave him a sad look, and then turned.  
“I, uh, have some news.” he said, breaking the silence. Mrs. Barnes gasped.  
“ You’re getting married?” she cried.  
“You have a girlfriend!” Marie shrieked.  
“You’re gay!” Rebecca practically shouted, quieting the room considerably.  
“No, no, nothing like that.” Bucky said. He looked over at Steve again, taking a deep breath.  
“Buck?” Steve whispered.  
Bucky sighed, and looked down at his plate. “I- I’ve been enlisted. In the army.” he said, his shoulders slumped.  
“You WHAT?” Mrs. Barnes shrieked, standing up and shifting the table. Steve looked over at Bucky, tears pricking his eyes.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve said, hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I don't know, I- I was scared, I guess.” Bucky said, eyebrows creasing.  
“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?” Steve shouted, a few tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Now, now, let's calm down!” Mrs. Rogers said, trying to keep the peace. “Why don’t we have some cake?” She turned to Marie and Rebecca. “Don't you want some cake?”  
“CAKE!!!!” Marie screamed excitedly, pushing in her chair and running to the kitchen, Rebecca and the two mothers in suite.  
“Steve, I’m sorry.” Bucky said once the others had left. “I really am, I meant to tell you sooner, I just found out, I-”  
“Can it, Barnes.” Steve said, turning away from Bucky. He was angry at him- he was his best buddy, his pal, he could tell Steve anything and everything, but apparently not this. Bucky touched his arm, turning him to face him.  
“Rooftop?” he asked quietly.

 

They climbed up the fire escape, Bucky pulling Steve up onto the roof as they both sat down on the gravel. Bucky gently took Steve’s hand, lacing Steve’s fingers in his.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey."  
“Im sorry, bud.”  
“You are?”  
“I am.”  
“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Steve turned to face Bucky, his eyes glossy. Bucky sighed, a sad, soft sound.  
“Like I told you- I was scared. And upset. And, just, I, aaagghh!!!” He screamed, covering his face with his arms in frustration.  
Steve scoffed. “Now you’re just passing the buck, pal.  
“How can I pass myself around?” Bucky laughed, edging a little out of the uncomfortable conversation. “Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But I’ll visit, I’ll write, I’ll see you as much as I can!!”  
“But it won’t be the same."  
Bucky looked away. “No it won’t."  
Steve sighed. “I’m gonna miss you, pal.” He put a hand up, almost to grab the stars from the sky, and closed it, making a fist.  
Bucky exhaled, his breath making clouds in the frigid air. He looked over at Steve, and smiled sadly, ruffling his hair and making Steve giggle, laughs that turned into wracking coughs. Steve stood up, extending his hand to Bucky and pulled him up, the two of them still laughing.  
“Come on, let’s go back inside. There’s probably still a little bit of cake left, if Rebecca and Marie haven’t devoured it all.” Bucky said, helping Steve down from the ladder.


	2. Her Golden Boy

Steve shoved him jokingly and they both descended down, back into the warm kitchen and sitting down with Marie and Rebecca, the two of them scarfing down thick slices of cake. Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Rogers were at the coffee grinder, making light conversation and holding steaming mugs.  
As the two boys came into the room the chatter of the four stopped and they all looked at Bucky expectantly, as if somehow he’d gotten another letter from the army when he was on the roof or something along those lines. Bucky shook his head at his mother.  
“We’ll talk about it later.” he mouthed. She nodded and turned back to the girls, who had now long-past finished their slabs of cake.  
“Who wants to listen to the radio?” she crooned, beaming at the kids. Marie squealed and barreled into the small living room, Rebecca and Steve following suite.  
“C’mon, Buck!” Steve called. “Don’t miss the show!”  
Bucky grinned and waved him off. “Yeah, I’ll be right there! Don’t worry too much, although I know you’ll miss me. But, parting is such sweet sorrow…” he trailed off. Steve laughed and walked after the kids into the den, plopping down on one of the old ratty couches.  
Bucky turned to his mother and sighed he sat down next to her in the dim kitchen. Mrs. Rogers was in the living room with everyone else, and laughter drifted into the neighboring room. Mrs. Barnes looked at her son with sad, tired eyes, much different than the mask she put on around the kids to make sure they didn’t worry. But she knew that Bucky shared that mask, so she let it fall when she was with him.  
“Is it true?” she asked quietly. Bucky felt a tendril of guilt and dread and, just so, so much guilt grab his heart, wrenching it this way and that. He swallowed.  
“Yes.” he said, hesitating, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she had already been.  
She gasped, a small, scraping sound, and turned, putting a hand over her mouth. She pulled back her hair and shook her head, eyes filling with hot tears.  
“I’m so proud… of you. My son. I-” she squeezed out, obviously trying exceedingly hard not to cry, to keep it together in front of her son, her golden boy. But honestly, it was too much. She choked and began to cry, quiet but wracking sobs.  
“Mom, no, don’t cry!” Bucky pleaded. “Please, its okay, I’ll be fine, I’ll-”  
“Shh, Shh, Shh!” Mrs. Barnes cried, clutching Bucky tight, hugging him hard. Don’t you worry about me, sweetie,” she sniffed, wiping at her red-rimmed eyes and smiling sadly at Bucky. “I’ll be fine. But what about you? Oh no, y-you, y-y-ou-.” she sobbed, holding Bucky even tighter. He squirmed around his mother’s tight grip but grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She shook her head, taking a shaky breath. “I'm alright, I'm alright.”


	3. Say Something True

Bucky clutched his mother’s hand, looking into her eyes. “It’s going to be ok, Mom. I’m going to be ok.” His mother nodded, her eyes filled with tears, and she smiled, hugging Bucky once again. “Of course, you’re going to do amazing. I’m so proud of you, James.” she wiped her eyes on her handkerchief, eyelashes fluttering, erasing her tears and went to the sitting room with everyone else, listening to the radio croon out a song. Bucky smiled, a smile that said too much, that even the spiders on the walls and the forlorn fruit sitting on the counter could understand, and went into the living room too, squeezing in between Steve and the end of the couch. He didn't know why he hadn't told Steve about it, but he figured between sleepy thoughts and soft music, curling against Steve's side, that it could wait for another night. The soft murmur of talk between the two mothers was comforting, in the same way as a soft blanket. Bucky opened his eyes and looked over at Rebecca and Marie, hanging onto Mrs. Roger's every word.  
"See, loves, when you're in love, it feels like the whole world parts, just to make room for you. Like your mother and father,” Rebecca and Marie looked at their mother and pretended to gag, “and others, who love one other deeply. It's truly different for everyone, but if you're in love, you'll know. It's like they hung the moon, and set the stars in order just for you."  
Bucky felt a pang in his heart after Mrs. Roger's story, and looked over at Steve, face flushing.   
He felt something click.  
He knew.  
Still telling her story about how she met her late husband, Mrs. Rogers looked over at Bucky, noticing the way he looked at Steve. She smiled sadly and nodded. Turning back to her story, she said to the girls, “And people can love whoever they want to, if they truly love them strong enough."  
And, as it seemed, Bucky did.

THE END.


End file.
